Evening Ways
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Connor finds Dawn out in patrol in SunnyD. She opens a portal and guess where it lands? DC
1. Portals

Evening ways  
  
R  
  
Disclaimer: I'll only have this once and so it'll only be this one. I DO NOT own any of the scoobie gang or fang gang. Joss does sadly.  
  
A/N Ok just something I came up with at around 1:30 AM. What do you think want more? Please review and tell me what you think! I don't know if I will have it as a one shot fic or not so just keep review'n an tell me whatcha think!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dawn looked through the dust of the opponent she was fighting. She had no clue as to how the vamp had dusted without her staking it but she figured another person must have done it. Once the dust had fallen she saw nobody except her boyfriend! "Connor!" She screeched with delight and ran into his open arms. "Oh I missed you so much! Wait how did you get here?" She asked him while kissing him and eyeing him curiously.  
  
He stopped kissing her and looking in her eyes. "I got here with my mom and dad. We are here for the end of the word.again." Connor said and they both laughed. "So where is Angel and Cordy?" Dawn asked when they started walking while still holding on to each other. "At your house, Buffy said you were on patrol and since Spike wasn't with you I figured you could maybe use backup?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Yeah uh huh more like you wanted an excuse to get out and make with the smoochies." Dawn said and they both giggled. "Well ok you caught me!" Connor said. "Yeah well if that's what you came to help me with then where is all my help?" Dawn asked with a wicked grin on her face. Then Connor kissed her and she responded gladly.  
  
He grabbed her waist to pull her closer. "Connor you know I love you right?" Dawn told him out of breath. He smiled and nodded. "I love you to." He told her back and then started making out again. Dawn had on a shirt that buttoned down the front and Connor started to undo the bottom button. Dawn didn't stop him so he moved to the next one up. When the buttons where half way undone Connor heard a noise and so did Dawn.  
  
They reluctantly pulled apart from each other to see two vamps starring at them. "Slayers sister." The first one said. "Yeah what about it?" Dawn said really mad at the vamps for making her and Connor have to stop with their serious make out session. The next one couldn't say anything because it was already dust by Connor. By the time Dawn had blinked again the other one was dust. "Man they were dumb." Connor said smirking and Dawn agreed.  
  
"Ok now where were we?" Connor said pulling her close to him and they started to kiss again. Connor took his shirt off and finished taking off Dawn's. They were on the sidewalk and Dawn stopped Connor from going any further. She put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Did everybody come from LA?" Dawn asked and Connor shook his head yes. "Ok so how about I open a portal into the hotel?" Dawn and taking her finger off of Connor's lips and moving it down his chest and down to his pants zipper.  
  
"Ok." Connor said smiling. They were always sneaking off with Dawn's portals and so far had not yet been caught. Dawn concentrated and soon a glowing blue light appeared in front of them about the size of a dime. Once it got large enough they walked through it into the Hyperion. Dawn closed the portal behind them and then saw they landed in Connor's bedroom, right where they wanted to be.  
  
A/N Ok soooooooooo you think Dawn and Connor will get caught? Well you'd better be hitten that button to review then! 


	2. Mothers

Chapter 2  
  
Once Dawn had seen where her portal had landed she turned to look at a very happy Connor behind her. "Perfect." Was all he said before they were both on the bed shedding clothes. Connor smelt the air and stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Dawn I think somebody is in the hotel." He said getting of the bed with her following. They quickly put their clothes back on and opened Connor's bedroom door and were surprised at the angry adults that were standing in front of them.  
  
Dawn and Connor took a step back as they saw Spike growl and Buffy grabbed hold of him. She whispered something in his ear and he stopped and looked stunned. He started to protest but Buffy stopped him and placed a hang over his chest and smiled wickedly at him.  
  
Angel smelled the air as well but Cordy did the same thing as Buffy did. They apparently had a plan because the two very angry women stepped into the room and shut and locked the door in the face of the two master vampires.  
  
"Ok kids you've got some explaining to do." Buffy said and watched both Dawn and Connor go and sit on his bed. Dawn shook her head and whispered something in Connor's ear that made his smile.  
  
Dawn turned to look at her sister and the very angry seer. "Ok we'll explain. But first how did you get here?" She asked them. Buffy and Cordy smirked. "Got a witch in the family remember?" Buffy said.  
  
Dawn just then remembered Willow's newfound ability to transfer things or people anywhere in the blink of an eye. Dawn nodded.  
  
"Ok so that's everything we have to tell you." Connor said holding Dawn's hand and them blushing as dark as red as they could get. "Ok sweetie. Were not to mad about this but your fathers are." Cordy said.  
  
Spike and Buffy married and since being created out of Buffy, Dawn was found to actually be Buffy's daughter, not sister and now Spike was her father. "Thanks mom." Connor told his adoptive mother. "For the warning." He finished. Both slayer and seer got up and went to send the fathers in for their turn. 


End file.
